wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MusicWings
Disclaimer: I didn't create this page. I actually deleted the redirect button because I was planning to create a page of the exact same name, so you may be looking for SoulWings. Is this allowed? Please don't kill me. Anyway. - Phoenixsong the HiveWing/LeafWing hybrid Description: They are usually white, blue, purple, pink, black, or gray. Royalty are gold or silver. They have musical symbols on the ends of the tails, and their wings look like... have you ever seen those pictures of music like... I'll just find a picture somewhere... I'm not trying to copy that image or anything. It's just an example. PS: If you can come up with a good image, feel free to add it! Abilities: They are all very musically talented, great at singing, and awesome at playing instruments, even if they aren't actually instruments (i.e. using a chair as a drum). The most musically talented are bred into the royal family. Some, known as the Sirens, can get other dragons that aren't MusicWings to do their bidding by singing. All Sirens, (identifiable by their red eyes and usually other red parts) are bred into royalty, much like the IceWings did with their animus dragons. Female royalty also have this power where if they start singing, then there's "music and a spotlight and everything" - Vanellope von Schweetz. Kind of like the Disney princesses. ;P Also, their wings play music when they fly. When they fly together, it doesn't sound discordant. In fact, the more dragons, the more beautiful the sound. There are no animus dragons. Royal Family: Queen: Queen Cascadia King: King Beethoven Princesses: Harmony, Melody, Cadence (for those of you that like MLP), Treble Clef, Ariel Princes: Base Clef, Fortissimo, Mozart Location: Whistling Cloud Island Society: They have a pretty normal society like the rest of the tribes, but their system for the passing of power is different. They don't do challenges for the throne. The queen must decide if she wants to retire, but it's only happened once. If the queen dies, then the eldest daughter takes the throne, unless the queen had specifically stated otherwise. If the queen doesn't have any daughters, the closest female relative to her who is not too old will become the new queen. If that doesn't work out for some reason or the queen doesn't have any close female relatives, the MusicWings will have a vote which may last up to several weeks, during which the former king will be in charge. This has only ever happened once in the entire history of the MusicWings. Sirens and the most musically talented MusicWings are bred into the royal family. The just musically talented dragons do have a choice, so they can decline if they want. However, Sirens must either be bred into royalty, or killed. History: Around the time of the Scorching, when the moon split into three and the scavengers suddenly lost all of their technological power, the stored magic that had been hanging in the background suddenly went haywire. Although the continents had merged to form two main ones, there were still many islands scattered all over the ocean. Like moths drawn to a light, magic was drawn to these lone islands. One island was called the Whistling Cloud Island, and on it, the MusicWings were created. (To be continued... (when I have time for it)) Students at Jade Mountain: I know what you're thinking... "What?" Don't worry, the Island Tribes are discovered waaaaayyyyy in the future. Jade Winglet: Treble Clef Gold Winglet: Fermata (I think I spelled that right...) Silver Winglet: Largo Copper Winglet: Coda Quartz Winglet: Adagio (Anyone get the MLP reference? No? Okay...) Diamond Winglet: Aria Ruby Winglet: Sonata Emerald Winglet: Bass Clef Sapphire Winglet: Fulltune (References this time to Dragon City) Obsidian Winglet: Songbird Coral Winglet: Phoenix Crystal Winglet: Mockingjay Pearl Winglet: Nightingale Topaz Winglet: Psychedelia Opal Winglet: Rapid Category:Content (Phoenixsong)